Management ofthe Pilot and Feasibility Program The Chicago Center for Diabetes Translation Research will support Pilot and Feasibility (P&F) studies in type II (bedside to practice and community) translation research. Investigators eligible for P&F studies include: a) new investigators without current or past NIH support as a principal investigator (PI), b) established, funded investigators who have not previously worked in diabetes or diabetes-related areas, and c) established investigators in diabetes or diabetes-related areas with a proposal for testing the feasibility of a new, innovative and/or collaborative idea that is both diabetes-related and represents a clear and distinct departure from his/her ongoing research interest. Applicants for P&F funding must be independent investigators (Instructor level or above at University of Chicago, or community partners with research careers) or be a member of the Center from non-University of Chicago settings, and meet the NIH Eligibility Guidelines for P&F support. Thus, the P&F program supports the development of new investigators into fully independent scientists and senior investigators in other fields to initiate a diabetes-related project, by providing funding to explore novel hypotheses and obtain preliminary data prior to the submission of an application for long-term support to the NIH, American Diabetes Association, or other organization. Information about the current P & F program run by the DRTC is available at (http://drtc.bsd.uchiGago.edu) including instructions for application and list of previously funded applications. In addition to notifying interested investigators via the DRTC website, the Program Director sends an email to all Chicago CDTR members and all academic employees with advanced doctoral degrees in the clinical departments of the University of Chicago Biological Sciences Division. The memorandum is also sent to the Deans of the Biological Sciences, Physical Sciences and Social Sciences, and to all Departmental Chairmen. Other approaches are undertaken to ensure that everyone possible knows of this funding opportunity. The Dean is requested to inform the members of the Divisional Executive Committee, consisting of all Departmental and Divisional Committee Chairmen at their monthly meeting. Chairmen are encouraged to discuss the opportunity at departmental meetings and Center participants are encouraged to inform their colleagues ofthe program. To increase the impact of the P&F program and to foster increased inter-institutional research in Chicago, starting in 2005, solicitations for P&F proposals were sent to leading diabetes researchers at Northwestern University, University of Illinois at Chicago, Loyola University, Rush University, and the Illinois Institute of Technology. Research conducted solely at these institutions could be supported by this funding mechanism, although collaborative projects across institutions were strongly encouraged. The Chicago CDTR has steadily increased the number of investigators at institutions other than the University of Chicago. Some faculty are uncertain as to whether they should apply for these grants. They are directed to the P & F Director or one of the Executive Committee, to clarify the issues e.g. eligibility, subject matter, budget allocation, etc. This interactive process has proven to be most advantageous in terms of the Center's reputation and in ensuring that the greatest number of faculty are encouraged to apply. Much information about the Center is imparted to the University community. One of Dr. Peek's roles will be to represent the importance of translational research in improving the care, outcomes, and prevention of diabetes.